honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Tangled
Tangled'' is the 322nd episode of '''Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr,' Dan Murrell', Danielle Radford and Lon Harris. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2010 animated film Tangled. It was published on November 19 2019, to coincide with the release of Frozen II. It is 4 minutes and 28 seconds long. It has been viewed over 1.3 million times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - Tangled on YouTube Script Once upon a time, Disney spent years working on a classic 2D animated Rapunzel movie'' article with highlighted text: “In October 2003, the film was announced as Rapunzel Unbraided”. But, when 'Princess and the Frog' flopped, andHonest ShrekShrek'' soared a box office heights, King (Michael) Eisner decreed they’d start over with a joke filled CGI romp for boys and girls alike. And, ya know what? It’s better than Frozen!'' ''Come at me haters. Tangled Enjoy another fairy tale where they meet the parents before our story even begins. And meet Rapunzel, a beautiful hostage with 70 feet of magic hair. That not only it can grant eternal life, it doesn’t even get nasty after dragging it through the forest. Follow along with this weird overeager homeschool kid, who really wants to see the kingdoms annual fire hazard (lantern release) ''for her birthday. But everything will change when she tries to kill a handsome intruder, and hide his corpse in a closet. She’ll fall for Flynn Rider, a playboy with a mean case of “Dreamworks face”. And Flynn’s just one of the narcissists taking advantage of the magic shut-in. As Rapunzel is under a spell of her witch mother Gothal. Wait, is she a witch? Or is Disney just conditioned to think every childless older woman is evil? Anyhoo... she’ll use the powers of guilt, shame and gaslighting to stop her barely legal daughter from running of with a 26-year old career criminal, and gets murdered by a chameleon for her troubles. ''Mother Gothal falling to her death ''And ''that’s for not letting her marry literally the first guy she’s ever met, witch! Ever wanna watch a man fight a horse? Flynn fighting Maximus ''A lot?! ''more clips of Flynn and Maximus fighting ''Squeal with glee at a b-story ripped straight from a 'Tex Avery' cartoon, as Maximus the horse cop stalks Flynn like the Terminator, and continues the grand animation tradition of turning every sidekick no matter what species into a dog. ''every Western Animated movie with dog-like animal sidekicks Sing along to a film that sort of gives up on being a musical halfway through. Featuring half an albums worth of Alan Menkin b-sides, that still manages to hit the 4-main genres of Disney song; “Joyfully Going About Your Daily Routine” [compares “When Will My Life Begin” with Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast ''and ''Moana], “I’m An Obvious Villain Pretending To Be Your Best Friend” ''[compares “Mother Knows Best” with 'The Little Mermaid, Princess and the Frog, and The Jungle Book], “I’m A Tough Guy Revealing My Soft Side” ''[compares “I’ve Got A Dream” with 'Moana, Beauty and the Beast, and Hunchback of Notre Dame']'', and “Weeee! I’m In Love!” ''[compares “I See The Light” with '''Hercules', Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Lady and the Tramp, Cinderella, The Lion King, Frozen, and The Little Mermaid].'' ''Ok, before you get mad we didn’t make parodies for these, you have to know the originals for it to work. Go ahead, hum the tune to “Healing Incantation”. I’ll wait. So embark on a new Disney classic, that’s charming, funny and romantic throughout. Except for the nonsensical ending where her tears can suddenly heal the sick. That is unless your familiar with the source material. Where Rapunzel’s tears cure blindness, since her prince gouged his own eyes out after throwing himself of the tower in despair. Now, that’s a grim fairy tale. ''the book “Fairy Tales From The Brothers Grimm” Starring: Golden Girl; Hairy Plotter; Joey Tribbiani (“How ya doing?”); Cartoon Cartoon Cartoon Cartoon Chameleon; Knobs and Shaw; and My Name is Maximus Horsidius, Steed To A Kidnapped Princess, Servant To The True King, and I Will Have My Vengeance, In This Life of the Next '''''Disney's Tower of Terror for Tangled was 'Disney’s Tower of Terror' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] So, a young blonde girl with a wreath in her hair takes a birthday trip with her shady boyfriend to witness an annual ritual? Hmm... anyone else getting strong ''Midsommar ''vibes here? Trivia Reception Production credits Voice Narration: Jon Bailey aka Epic Voice Guy Written by: Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell, Danielle Radford & Lon Harris Produced by: Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell, & Max Dionne Edited by: Kevin Williamsen Post-Production Supervisor: Kevin Williamsen Production Coordinator: Ryan O'Toole External Links Category:Season 14 Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Animation Category:The Walt Disney Studios Category:2010s Category:Musicals Category:Fairy tales Category:Fantasy Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies